Tempted
by Bookcrazey
Summary: 3 girls. 1 fate. This is the beginning of their story. Bella Swan, Leah Clearwater, and Shahrazed Ghadoufi must trek on the start of their epic journey to uncover the secrets of the Universe. Unfortunately, that means starting in the sleepy, old town of Forks Washington. Where lovers come and go. And the supernatural come to play.


_I believe the first time I ever was truly happy was when my friend Bella Swan bought me my first birthday gift. My mother didn't believe in gifts for birthdays. So when Bella handed me the red box with a bow on top I smiled so much my lips bled. _

_Bella and I had been friends when I moved to Charlotte, North Carolina. Specifically, we had been friends when I attended Daxtam. A school where those with magical abilities attended in order to protect our identities. Bella protected me and I protected her from the vile people that hated us for no reason. _

_We made sure none of us died. That was until she stopped talking to me one day. I don't know why but she just did. She started to hang out with a crowd that didn't particularly like me. Her sister was alright. But Bella- Bella just seemed to hate my existence with every fiber of her being. _

_But all that was the least of my worries. _

_And I regret ever letting my mother move us across the country to a small town where Bella was loved. Because there, I had no protection from the evils that spawned from hell. There, I would discover the secrets that tore my family apart. _

The serene countryside was quietly falling asleep as the sun set down in the distance. Shahrazed stared in envy as the creatures of the day peacefully went to sleep. She gnawed on her nail. Her earbuds were shoved in blasting music that thankfully her mother couldn't understand.

"_Benti, I don't understand why you haven't said a word to me_." Her mother pressed again.

"_Mama there is nothing left to talk about. Besides, didn't you say you wanted some peace and quiet?"_ Shahrazed frowned.

"_No. You've been listening to that god-awful music since the beginning of the drive. Your brothers were gracious enough to ask about me and make a conversation_."

"_I asked multiple times if you'd like me to drive and you said no. I have asked you how you are and you said alright. I have attempted to talk to you but you always keep mentioning my weight. How am I supposed to make a conversation when you don't even try_?" Shahrazed took out one earbud and looked at her mother.

Shahrazed's mother sighed, "I do it because I love you. I have to say something or you'll stay this weight forever."

Shahrazed said nothing. She didn't want to anger her mother by voicing another opinion. Shahrazed looked at the back to see all 6 of her brothers sleeping. Her mother loved them more than her. It was a known fact in the family. Shahrazed's mother never wanted girls. Only boys. So when she and Hakima were born, their mother was not happy.

Because it meant that they required extra attention. That they were a danger to other people. To this day, Shahrazed's mother has never once cried or even mentioned Shahrazed's older sister since her death. She never even attended the funeral.

Being descendants of the Hadi tribe placed their family at risk with other tribes. Other people would come after them.

Her father and sister were the first victims. Since then the family has been left alone.

Shahrazed shoved the earbud back in and looked out the window again. Her fingers pressed against the roof of the car.

'_I have only 2 more years_.'

The house was worn down and as small as the country homes back in the Moroccan countryside.

"What the hell is this?" Shaharazed's older brother, Jamal, spat. He was reeling from a divorce and decided to move back in with them.

"La Push, Washington. Our new home." Their mother said.

"Umm, this isn't a home. I don't even see any pipes—DOES THIS NOT HAVE RUNNING WATER?" Another brother and Hakima's twin brother, Hakim, screamed.

"No. The well is our best friend now."

Shahrazed and her brothers stared at the small 2-story home. The blue paint was peeling off the chalked wall. The roof was splintered and molding.

"I'd like to ask, why? Just why?" Shahrazed shrugged.

"It was the only home I could find near the reservation in La Push. This is not on the reservation but falls within the town lines."

"What reservation?" The youngest brother, Youssef, asked.

"You mean a Native American reservation?" Dari blinked as he looked up from his console.

"Yes. I've been tasked to help an old friend on the reservation with a few projects."

"You have friends." Hakim blurted out.

"From when I attended La Push High School."

"SINCE WHEN? I thought you said you attended Forks High?"

Their mother smiled, "There are many things you don't know about me. And don't worry. We'll only live like this for a while. We're going to be revamping the house this summer. Along with some help."

"You do realize I'm taking classes over the summer, right? I need internet Mama. And I have an internship in Seattle that my teacher worked hard to help me get."

"Everyone will help but you dear. I understand you have a lot of work. Don't worry." Her mother placed a hand on Shahrazed's shoulder, "And one of my friends has a home with internet that he gladly welcomes you in. He even has a daughter your age!"

"Mama…"

"You even know her."

Sharazed knew where this was going.

"Please no, anything but her."

"It's Bella, Shahrazed! You two were best friends." Shahrazed groaned.

"Were. As in past tense. She hates me now. Wait…you knew her Father?" Shahrazed turned to eye her mother.

"Yeah. As I mentioned, I went to Forks High because I was apart of their debate team. Not attended but only went after school for the club. Charlie was one of the first Americans to be nice to me despite my hijab. And then the natives were all kind. I never had any trouble with them."

This little tidbit bothered Shahrazed. The fact her mother lived in Bella's hometown in her high school days. That and the fact she had male friends yet scorned her for talking to any guy at school.

"We're going to their house this afternoon. Not Charlie. My other friend. Billy."

"I'm sorry those all sound like redneck names." Dari snorted.

"Be quiet and start unpacking. The house has 4 rooms. Hadi, Dari, Sami you guys take the one in the front. Hakim, Youssef, Jamal you guys take the one next to the backdoor. Sharazed you take the one next to the kitchen. I'll take the last room." Leila started to pull out the boxes, "GET MOVING!"

Shahrazed stared at the house. She'd seen similar houses in photos of native reservations. Mainly the Navajo reservation. But it wouldn't be a surprise if others were like it.

"SHAHRAZED COME ON AND HELP US!" Youssef yelled at her.

She prayed this wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

A?N: OOF! I have so many chapters of this written but a lot of editing I need to do. Now I will do some explaining to clear the air:

1.) Shahrazed is an original character. She's a Moroccan. Amazigh to be exact. Amazigh are basically native moroccans. They were there before the arabs came.

2.) She belongs to the Hadi tribe which is completely made up. But it is based off of my own mother's tribe; the Ryf and my cousins; the Shilh. North and South.

2.) Bella or won't be the same person as the books. Neiither will the plot. I plan to give her a personality and a much different background. I mean it's fanfictions and at this point I've already strayed too far from canon. Might as well dive-in head deep and explore what could have been.

4.) Bella is mixed. Charlie is mainly Indian (as in India. He's Punjabi to be exact) and a 1/4 Quilete. Now that won't he's apart of the tribe or he identifies as native american. It just means he had their blood and grew up alongside them. His full name: Charlie Aayush Singh-Swan. His grandfather migrated to Washington and married a Quileute woman (one of Quil's relatives. DOn't know who yet lol). Then Charlie's father was born. Charlie's father then moved to India for a while and brought back a wife. He ended up relating to that side more and thus severed connections with the Charlie was born. Now Renee here is Korean. Renee Jung. So to put it into perspective Bella is half-indian and half- korean (1/8 Quilute, 1/2 Korean, and 3/8 Indian to be exact). Phew that was a lot.

5.) Bella has 2 adopted siblings. More will be explained later. Her younger sister is from Korea, which is why she has a Korean name.

6.) Leah will be a more prominent character. Basically, there will be 3 main characters: Leah, Bella, and Shahrazed. Leah's story WILL DEFINETELY RUN OFF THE SIDE OF THE CLIFF IN TERMS OF CANON. She will have a lot of the same aspects but the things that happen to her will definetely not have been in canon. She was my favorite character despite being ignored and trashed by sm*yer.

7.) The story will follow a lot supernatural themes. But it will have more political/grounded themes. Such as the topic of rape amongst WOC, the sterilization of Native women, racism, xenophobia, abortion, teen pregnancy, PTSD, depression, suicide, etc. I will put a warning detailing the kinds of things that would be a trigger warning before the start of each chapter. A lot of what smeyer had the potential to be meaningful and create a deeper overall theme. However, it got trashed by her racism and misogyny.

8.) I hate imprinting. Just know that this is an anti-imprinting story. I'll explain later. But just know that.

9.) I hope you enjoy!


End file.
